User talk:Twilight Despair 5
user:Twilight Despair 5/Achieve 1. I have Started my Achieve 2. My last talk page had ninty-one messages so it was time to make a new Achieve.Td5 03:50, January 15, 2011 (UTC) OK then Im ready when u are...but can u start it? Lone Black Garuga 06:02, January 15, 2011 (UTC) UR GO! hehehehe ^_^ Lone Black Garuga 06:55, January 15, 2011 (UTC) ok, unless you give Ciel a very very very very very good reason, he wont fight women... let alone hurt them...yeah i know..he's a softy for those kind. Lone Black Garuga 07:56, January 15, 2011 (UTC) go! Lone Black Garuga 11:09, January 15, 2011 (UTC) Kosumosukihaku I am starting my Kosumosukihaku. Did you have any specifics on the power? I was going to make him quite strong and very old, having access to the rarer techniques of the race. Is that fine?--[[User:Bleachmasta|'The Bleach Masta']] [[User talk:Bleachmasta|(Talk)]] 22:03, January 15, 2011 (UTC) Demono Hizen, I am still working on his Zanpakuto but that is the gist of him.--[[User:Bleachmasta|'The Bleach Masta']] [[User talk:Bleachmasta|(Talk)]] 22:53, January 15, 2011 (UTC) Its fine. I do have to ask you one thing. I know you said that they all have pale skin but the picture I was going to use for Demono is a darker skinned man. It was going to be a nit of a joke on his profile saying that he despised his pale skin and so uses his Zanpakuto abilities to tan himself. Would that be okay with you? I thought it would just be funny.--[[User:Bleachmasta|'The Bleach Masta']] [[User talk:Bleachmasta|(Talk)]] 02:19, January 16, 2011 (UTC) Yeah sure. Let me finish up his shikai first. I think I will be keeping him separate from the society for now. If you want to set up the Rp, go ahead. I will post when I add the last few abilities to his shikai.--[[User:Bleachmasta|'The Bleach Masta']] [[User talk:Bleachmasta|(Talk)]] 03:06, January 16, 2011 (UTC) Your post--[[User:Bleachmasta|'The Bleach Masta']] [[User talk:Bleachmasta|(Talk)]] 03:42, January 16, 2011 (UTC) Your up--[[User:Bleachmasta|'The Bleach Masta']] [[User talk:Bleachmasta|(Talk)]] 04:08, January 16, 2011 (UTC) You now--[[User:Bleachmasta|'The Bleach Masta']] [[User talk:Bleachmasta|(Talk)]] 04:32, January 16, 2011 (UTC) Your turn--[[User:Bleachmasta|'The Bleach Masta']] [[User talk:Bleachmasta|(Talk)]] 04:55, January 16, 2011 (UTC) Your turn--[[User:Bleachmasta|'The Bleach Masta']] [[User talk:Bleachmasta|(Talk)]] 05:11, January 16, 2011 (UTC) Back to you now--[[User:Bleachmasta|'The Bleach Masta']] [[User talk:Bleachmasta|(Talk)]] 05:25, January 16, 2011 (UTC) Your turn, not even supreme sense can make up for the total inability to see an opponent--[[User:Bleachmasta|'The Bleach Masta']] [[User talk:Bleachmasta|(Talk)]] 05:52, January 16, 2011 (UTC) Its back to you now --[[User:Bleachmasta|'The Bleach Masta']] [[User talk:Bleachmasta|(Talk)]] 06:12, January 16, 2011 (UTC) The flames boiled away the water barrier but dissipated at the other barrier. Though now Demono has activated Onken which allows him to super heat his blade, making it able to cut through almost anything with ease. That plus his superior swordsmanship makes it his best move.--[[User:Bleachmasta|'The Bleach Masta']] [[User talk:Bleachmasta|(Talk)]] 06:29, January 16, 2011 (UTC) Your turn--[[User:Bleachmasta|'The Bleach Masta']] [[User talk:Bleachmasta|(Talk)]] 06:57, January 16, 2011 (UTC) That's fine. Your up.--[[User:Bleachmasta|'The Bleach Masta']] [[User talk:Bleachmasta|(Talk)]] 07:16, January 16, 2011 (UTC) Ok, your turn--[[User:Bleachmasta|'The Bleach Masta']] [[User talk:Bleachmasta|(Talk)]] 07:30, January 16, 2011 (UTC) Your up again--[[User:Bleachmasta|'The Bleach Masta']] [[User talk:Bleachmasta|(Talk)]] 07:41, January 16, 2011 (UTC) Your post--[[User:Bleachmasta|'The Bleach Masta']] [[User talk:Bleachmasta|(Talk)]] 08:04, January 16, 2011 (UTC) Back to you now--[[User:Bleachmasta|'The Bleach Masta']] [[User talk:Bleachmasta|(Talk)]] 08:28, January 16, 2011 (UTC) You can finish it if you want. I was hoping you would catch on that I wanted you to suggest going to Vazdah :)--[[User:Bleachmasta|'The Bleach Masta']] [[User talk:Bleachmasta|(Talk)]] 08:55, January 16, 2011 (UTC) What do you think of Demono's Bankai?--[[User:Bleachmasta|'The Bleach Masta']] [[User talk:Bleachmasta|(Talk)]] 23:07, January 16, 2011 (UTC) RE:Possible Rp I know this must be late for a reply...But sure I would like to work with you in a RP. Phantom Reaper 15:13, January 15, 2011 (UTC) Haru is a really impressive, and I would like take that kind of challenge in a RP, if you are still interested let me know. Phantom Reaper 11:24, January 16, 2011 (UTC) Well, then the next time your own than I guess we can do a rp. Now Haru is an Aizen-level fighter so you can use an Aizen-level fighter or three elite captain-level fighters like someone at Shunsui Kyōraku level. Also, I have been making so many rps lately so can you make it as one your page says you know how to rp. Also, with Haru I like to use in the World of the Living or the Human world.Td5 07:16, January 17, 2011 (UTC) Hey T I saved the spot for ya just as you asked. Grizzaka 01:27, January 17, 2011 (UTC) Dude, sure u can add that i finished Making my character if u want to check it out Grizzaka 02:13, January 17, 2011 (UTC) Well it doesn't have to be but it's up to you if U want to Grizzaka 03:13, January 17, 2011 (UTC) Kiyoshi I was looking over your RP with Yuki and I saw your brought Kiyoshi in again. Kiyoshi is always coming into help Shino, you should just make him a move of Shino's Zanpakuto lol :)--[[User:Bleachmasta|'The Bleach Masta']] [[User talk:Bleachmasta|(Talk)]] 04:34, January 17, 2011 (UTC) Haha, its cool man. I just saw you brought him in again and thought it would be hilarious if you made him an attack or her zanpakuto. --[[User:Bleachmasta|'The Bleach Masta']] [[User talk:Bleachmasta|(Talk)]] 04:48, January 17, 2011 (UTC) Sorry about that As the title says, sorry about that, Twilight. I was in a bad mood and snapped when I shouldn't have. As for Kiyoshi, I'm liking his personality quite a bit. He just seems like a smart man who'll easily get on with others. He's kinda like my own Kenji Hiroshi in the aspect that he refers to everyone by their given name and is good at making strategies and working things out. I'm assuming he's not a bad guy, 'cause it'd be a real shame If he was, ya know? Oh for his spiritual energy, try not to use monstrously overwhelming too many times, 'cause you'll only end up repeating yourself, dude. I'm looking forward to the rest of his abilities, and when he's finished I'll happily have a pop at him! Kenji Hiroshi 12:56, January 17, 2011 (UTC) Good, I don't either. Grudges only tend to get you nowhere anyways. Lets forget about it then, eh? The only demon character I have is Kurayami, and he's a Shinigami/Demon hybrid. I've got permission to make a second, I just haven't gotten around to it yet. She'll be a surprise for the arc I'll be starting a little after the one I'm currently working on gets up and running lol. As for the race you've created, I've got one of them planned as well, (if thats okay) though they're only academy level at the start with a gift for creating reiryoku. He'll be partnering Kitsui Sanretsu at a later date in gen2, so I'll have to get him posted soon as well. As for the spells, are they similar to Kido? Kenji Hiroshi 13:11, January 17, 2011 (UTC) I was at a bite lol. Nice description. You could that to pretty good use in terms of defense, but be careful with how you use it in an RP. Before I say anything, does it stop the flow of time for the user as well as the one targeted? Kenji Hiroshi 14:01, January 17, 2011 (UTC) Right, that's what I thought the case would be. Be careful using that spell to stop time and then attacking your foe when they're defenseless. Many would consider that auto-hitting, so I'll just give ya the heads up now. No need to change it though as long as your careful when using it lol. As for the race, I'll make two if that's okay. A younger one to partner Kitsui and an older brother to the guy you made. That sound okay, Twilight? Kenji Hiroshi 14:24, January 17, 2011 (UTC) I could've swore I replied already, but I guess I must've closed the tab I was editing instead. I'll make none stronger than your guy then. If they're too strong when I post the article, then be sure to tell me, okay? The first will be the academy-level guy, but I need to get their descriptions finished before I post 'em, so they won't be posted today. Kenji Hiroshi 15:03, January 17, 2011 (UTC) I'm not worried either way, dude. I'm not sure what route I'm gonna take with the older bro though, 'cause I've only started getting a few ideas together regarding it. Its too early for me to say either way, so when I get a better idea of what I'm gonna do, I'll tell you lol. Kenji Hiroshi 15:27, January 17, 2011 (UTC) Huh? Sure what's up?? Grizzaka 00:59, January 18, 2011 (UTC) Um maybe but for right now i'm not really up for an RP but maybe later Grizzaka 01:10, January 18, 2011 (UTC) Depends. What's up? Wahpah 02:27, January 18, 2011 (UTC) Unfortunately, that's also where I go for my translations. :L All I can recommend is typing in "Demon" and settling for a different name. Wahpah 02:51, January 18, 2011 (UTC) =P Eh....i my opinion you dont need to make any more aizen level characters. i mean even i dont have any yet lol. its mor fun to work with lower level chracters and too many aizen levels gets dull and unoriginal after awhile.RazeOfLight 03:45, January 18, 2011 (UTC) creating characters of the strongest class is pointless asthey cant become stronger really. I mean you can start them from the bottom and grow them into aizen llevel cause not even aizen just started off where he is now. to me that isnt pushing your skills at all because all you have to do is just make them the best of everything possible with one or two weaknesses. pushing your skills would be working up from the very bottom. RazeOfLight 04:02, January 18, 2011 (UTC)i its fine. im not criticizing you or anything. its just something i dont like to do you know? And anyone can beat sei and kamui....it all comesdown to tactics and strategy. granted you cant be like an 18th seat or lower but still you get my point. its nothing against you personally just my own tastes. thats why i wanted g2 that way everyonestarts off at the same level and each fight would come down to tactics but everyone wants to be the strongest nowadays. im trying to lose a lot of mine on purpose so that others can see that its not all about winning. RazeOfLight 06:33, January 18, 2011 (UTC) Hmmm i think I'll use jikan and kyodaina. to give them a test run. hmmm...well i have to finish their battle skills but still. RazeOfLight 00:41, January 19, 2011 (UTC) well you can start it up that way i have the link. i havent gotten the chance to edit them yet cause everyone is on my caseabout my rp with them...sheesh. lol jk jk. RazeOfLight 02:15, January 19, 2011 (UTC) Hey man hope u don't mind but i got u ur Animal partner for the elemental god, hope u like it Grizzaka 00:23, January 20, 2011 (UTC)